


Eyes made of golden light

by Jethny



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: “Oh fuck off, come here.” Clearly an order, not an offer.“What?”“Fucking come here,” Geralt grumbled.(Or, Winter is very harsh, so Geralt and Jaskier share a room in an inn to rest. Jaskier is cold. Geralt is kind. Because he cares. That's way too fluffy.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 33
Kudos: 853





	Eyes made of golden light

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this fandom, only based on the Netflix show. Like everyone: been brainfucked by The Witcher Netflix show, been mindfucked by Henry Cavill as Geralt of Rivia, and totally devasted by Geraskier. Also, as many, English isn't my native language, so be nice. Just a little contribution for the pairing.

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier didn’t answer to Geralt. And yet, Geralt could tell the bard wasn’t asleep. He could _hear_ him, trembling from the cold in the room they had rented for the night. The winter had returned and the cold was pretty harsh. The accumulation of nights in the forest had become too difficult, even for Geralt. So they stopped in a small town and Geralt rented a room in an inn for two nights, so they could rest properly.

Jaskier hadn’t complained, yet he seemed extremely tired, exhausted. In the past few days he had become quieter. Depressed. Geralt couldn't put words on his behavior and it annoyed him. Which upsed him even more. To not understand why Jaskier behaved like that was a thing, but above all, being such irritated and concerned by that, it pissed him off.

Geralt should be happy and thankful for the little peace and silence that gave him. That’s all he loved, normally. But he started to miss hearing Jaskier’s voice, his babbling, his songs. His cheerful disposition. He missed it, and he began to miss _his_ Jaskier. Because how Jaskier recently behaved didn’t look like him. Something was off, and he didn’t like it.

Maybe it was the cold after all, and nothing more.

Still, it worried him when Jaskier had insisted on leaving the only bed the room had to Geralt. Geralt had tried to refuse, because he wasn’t the one who needed it the most, but fact was he was damn tired and he only wished to sleep after they had eaten a good meal as they hadn’t had in a long time.

So for once, he dropped it, and he let Jaskier settle on the ground, watching him as he made himself as comfortable as possible, then Geralt slipped under the blanket on the bed and he closed his eyes, wishing for a quick and deep sleep.

Except, the sleep didn’t come. Because of Jaskier.

Jaskier was on his mind all the fucking time, and his brain couldn’t stop thinking about him, especially when the silence was interrupted by Jaskier’s chattering teeth and hard breathing.

“Jaskier!” Geralt repeated, his voice stronger and sharply this time.

“Hm? What is it Geralt?” A few seconds passed, Jaskier changed his position to face the bed where Geralt was lying, even if they could not see each other as he was on the floor.

“I thought y–you were s–sleeping.” Jaskier’s teeth couldn’t stop chattering.

“How could I when your teeth make so much noise?”

“Oh, sorry, I c–can’t control it, I’ll t–try to d–die in silence, promise.” And Jaskier turned around, turning his back on Geralt, facing the weak fire in the room.

“Oh fuck off, come here.” Clearly an order, not an offer.

“What?”

“Fucking come here,” Geralt grumbled.

Jaskier didn’t move for a while as if considering the offer that wasn’t exactly one. Then Geralt growled and he managed to get himself on the bed, Geralt shifting to give enough room for Jaskier to settle down.

When Jaskier stopped moving, Geralt put the covers above Jaskier and he pushed him against his body, his arms surrounding him entirely. At that, Jaskier breath stopped for an instant, clearly surprised by Geralt's gesture and at being completely plasticized against Geralt’s body – which was far from unpleasant, very far from it, he just didn't expect it. It was very nice, a kind gesture from Geralt who seemed to care about his health, which was good to know, yet surprising.

He didn’t thought Geralt care.

“Feeling better?” Geralt's deep voice echoed between their two chests pressed against each other, and Jaskier let out a sigh of contentment. He always felt safe in Geralt's arms.

“Yes, thank you Geralt. Feeling good, warm.”

“Good.”

They went quite for a few minutes, taking advantage of each other's body heat. Geralt's slow breathing was reassuring, peaceful. Jaskier pushed his face against Geralt's chest, close to his heart, and suddenly he felt a gentle pressure against his hair. Geralt's hand began to play slowly with Jaskier's hair, in a very slow, soothing repeated rhythm. Geralt inhaled the air in a low grown and Jaskier let another sigh escape his lips.

“How can you be so hot?” Jaskier asked suddenly, almost murmuring, caressing Geralt’s warm chest with his hand.

“Hmm.” Geralt was almost asleep, not wanting to use any force to answer such a question.

“No seriously, is it a thing for all witchers, or is it just you?” Jaskier’s curiosity was back, that was great, but Geralt just wanted to sleep, preferably enjoying Jaskier’s body warmth against his.

Even if he was very tired and maybe because Jaskier couldn’t see his face, the stupid question made him smile. It sounded much more like the Jaskier he liked, _his_ Jaskier.

“Are you flirting with me, bard?”

“No! I mean, t–that’s not–, you know what I meant Geralt!” Jaskier looked at Geralt with wide alert eyes, embarrassed.

“Hmm. Shut up and sleep now then,” Geralt answered him, cupping Jaskier’s jaw with his hand that was petting his hair, caressing the skin gently.

“But–“

“Jaskier,” Geralt interrupted him, while placing at the same time as he spoke his thumb against Jaskier's soft lips, preventing him from speaking. “Sleep now.”

Jaskier looked into Geralt’s eyes intensely, focused on the golden irises that brighted in the darkness thanks to the little light offered by the fire. He observed Geralt's face as he had never allowed himself to do before.

And he noticed it, felt it, something has changed.

Jaskier pressed a soft kiss against Geralt’s thumb, then he parted his lips and let enter the digit in his mouth that penetrated his mouth naturally. Jaskier’s tongue caressed the tip of the finger, sucking at it nicely and then he closed his mouth, chasing away Geralt’s thumb that left his mouth and slid again against his lips, wetting them.

Geralt didn't take his eyes off Jaskier during what can only be seen as fucking foreplay in Geralt's mind. He groaned before approaching his face closer to Jaskier's, their breath brushing the other’s skin. Geralt slid his other hand down Jaskier's hip, whom sighed a groan of pleasure.

Then the witcher moved his thumb under Jaskier's chin to lift and approach the bard's face toward his, their mouths a few inches apart. Geralt can distinctly hear the sound of Jaskier's heartbeat racing and his breathing speed up. The tension was heavy, their bodies desperately wanting to be connected.

“Can I kiss you?” Geralt’s voice was low, a soft whisper that Jaskier had never heard before.

He loved it, _him_. He felt safe, desired, _loved_.

“Fuck, please–” That’s all Jaskier managed to answer before Geralt lips were on his, devouring them, tasting his tongue, moaning in his mouth.

And they no longer felt the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Will certainly write more about them soon. Far too happy by the dozens of stories blooming every day on this pairing.  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And They Fit Together Somehow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349926) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae)




End file.
